The present invention relates generally a utility interface system for use in an office or work environment.
It is generally known to provide a system for delivering utilities such as power, voice and/or data to devices and equipment within an office or work environment. Such known systems typically provide utility outlets or receptacles for providing access to utilities such as power, voice and data communications. However with such known systems, the position of utility outlets is established during the construction of the work environments (e.g. with utility outlets xe2x80x9chard-wiredxe2x80x9d within walls and/or floors). Such known systems provide a generally xe2x80x9cfixedxe2x80x9d arrangement that may be difficult to modify subsequently or may not be well suited to the use in, or the changing needs of, a dynamic work environment. For example, in such known systems extension cords may be used to interconnect devices and equipment requiring passage or cords along floors and walls. Such known systems may also use externally-routed conduit or wire molding along walls and ceilings or within partition panels to route utilities.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a utility interface system providing for selective placement of access to utilities in a work environment. It would also be advantageous to provide a utility interface system that is readily adaptable to change or modification but yet has a relatively minor impact on the permanent structure. It would also be advantageous to provide for a utility interface system having movable modules or units that may be stowed and concealed when utility access is not required and may be activated and deployed when utility access is required. It would be further advantageous to provide a utility interface system where the modules or units may be configured for installation and use throughout the work environment. It would also be further advantageous to provide a utility interface system where the modules or units may be configured for use in association with various articles of furniture in a work environment.
It would be desirable to provide for a utility interface system providing any one or more of these or other advantageous features.
The present invention relates to a utility interface system for use in a raised floor system, including a floor panel having an access opening and an upper surface; a compartment configured to fit within the access opening where the compartment has a cover that is substantially flush with the upper surface, and a utilities module adapted to be received within the compartment, where the utilities module can be stored and concealed within the compartment while not in use and the module can be positioned outside of the compartment for use.
The present invention also relates to a floor system having a plurality of floor panels where at least one panel includes an access opening, a plurality of pedestals adapted to support the panels, a compartment configured to fit within the access opening, and a utilities module adapted to be received within the compartment, where the module can be stored and concealed within the compartment while not in use and the module can be positioned outside of the access opening for use.